


Back to Normal, But Everything's Changed

by Nicolemoon8



Series: Irondad Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolemoon8/pseuds/Nicolemoon8
Summary: In which Peter is an anxious bean, Mr. Stark is now a mushy affectionate dad, Peter and Morgan go back to school after the Snap and Flash is still rude. Story filled with gratuitous nicknames, cuddles and cliches!COMFORTEMBER PROMPTS INCLUDED:1. Rescue2. First Day & 25. Back to School3. Nightmare4. Anxiety5. Cuddling
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007865
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Back to Normal, But Everything's Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. I've been reading fic for years, writing for far far fewer. I journal everything but stepping into the light like this is something else altogether. First fic so please be kind. I was riding my high from finishing a complete Inktober for the first time and two days ago decided huh why not try a writing challenge! My philosophy is the same for both my art and writing I suppose - worry less about perfection and more about creating the type of content I want brought into the world! Please enjoy!
> 
> *Short scene of bullying depicted, stay safe!

So many things had changed since Mr. Stark snapped and the vanished returned. Peter's whole life had been about adapting from one major life event to the next so maybe that helped him see some of the changes for what they were: good. 

Morgan for one thing, was a bright bundle of joy and curiosity and the fact that she was most responsible for turning Mr. Stark into a mushy lame dad was just another reason for Peter to love her so much.

Which is what he had to remind himself as she rocketed into his room at 6am, jumping all over him.

"Petey! Petey! Petey! Wake up! We gotta get ready for school!" Morgan squealed, shaking her brother's shoulders from where she sat atop his back.

"Mo, hasn't anyone told you yet that teenagers do not appreciate the early morning wake up calls?" Peter slowly rolled over, making sure Morgan didn't get tossed right off the bed. He snuck a peek at his iron man alarm clock and groaned at the early time. "We don't even have to leave for another hour and a half you goober!"

"You're a goober! Come on, get up! I want breakfast!"

"Ah, the truth comes out. Are your Mom and Dad up yet? I bet one of them has already started on breakfast, why don't you go check?" Peter suggested as he grabbed some clothes out of his dresser.

"I'm gonna get all the pancakes if you're not fast enough!" She ran out the door before Peter even had a chance to reply. He took a moment in his still dimly lit room, trying to divert his thoughts from the upcoming day of school he was facing. Maybe if he just didn't think about every worst-case scenario that came with being separated from his family during school hours, today might not be so bad. Who was he kidding; he'd already had multiple sleepless nights trying to ignore the meticulously detailed disasters his mind seemed to enjoy showing him in the lead up to this very day. Peter blew out a breath, trying to reset his thoughts.

After a few minutes of getting dressed and ready, the teenager shuffled his way down the penthouse hallway to the illuminated kitchen. He knew it was early but he still heaved a sigh when he saw through the vast windows how the sun hadn't even come up yet. He was a teenager after all.

Tony turned around from his place at the kitchen island when he heard what sounded a lot like a certain spiderboy's morning grumbling.

"Well good morning to you too Sunshine. You should be used to the courtesy wakeup call a la Morgana, don't ya think?" Mr. Stark teased as he wrapped a hand around Peter's head, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss to the kid's unruly curls.

Peter stilled for a moment, soaking up the easy affection he was still getting used to receiving from his mentor turned father figure. Peter straightened himself back up and made his way to sit next to Morgan.

"I think you're forgetting that every other time I've been dive bombed by this little bug, it was summer vacation and I had nothing keeping me from afternoon snoozing in the hammock by the lake." 

Yup, just another huge change from the past 5 years, the lake cabin; a complete 180° change from the Tower that the Starks had now mainly moved back to for the school year. Again, not a bad change but the weight of every difference over the past few years seemed to add a new knot in Peter's stomach. The recent summer he spent dividing his time between the lake house and the apartment with May did help untangle a lot of his spiraling thoughts and anxieties but Peter wasn't naive enough to believe he was by any means fully 'adjusted' quite yet.

Peter was brought out of his thoughts by a plate being placed in front of him, with what appeared to be...some sort of disfigured animal pancakes? Maybe?

"Don't make that face Underoos, your sister requested chicken shaped pancakes of all things. Not even Gordan Ramsey could make em better." Peter's chest warmed a bit at both the familiar nickname and the new sibling reminder and title. Peter failed to hide his slight blush, as he dug into his pancakes. He felt Mr. Stark's knowing eyes on him, a soft smile adorning his face almost like he knew exactly what his words would really convey to Peter. The _I love you_ and _you're my son_ being spoken when not even said. And what more could Peter want really. He was worried enough to start school again after everything, he'll happily take all the reassurances he could.

"They're yummy Daddy, thank you!" Morgan chirped as she lifted her cup of orange juice, with both hands, to drink.

"You're very welcome Little Miss, I'm glad someone appreciates my quality breakfast making skills." Tony winked at Peter before sitting down with his own plate and a cup of coffee.

A new voice chimed in from the hall. "You have come a long way from a 4-hour omelet making session, dear." Pepper, already dressed impeccably for her return to work, pressed a kiss to all three foreheads seated at the counter as she passed them to grab herself coffee. "Morgan, once you finish up your bacon I want you to go get dressed. We put your outfit hanging up on the back of your door remember."

"I 'member! It’s my first day of school ever, I'm not gonna forget where my clothes are!"' Morgan happily reminded her parents as she chomped on the last piece of bacon.

"I know sweetheart. It’s a big day for both you and Petey." Pepper leaned across the counter, passing Tony a few napkins to help wipe the syrup of their daughter's face. "Speaking of," she continued, turning towards Peter, "I spoke with May just a few minutes ago and she got her shift this morning pushed back about an hour so she'll be dropping you off at school today."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed slightly, not in irritation or anything, more like slight consternation. Even the good little changes in a day still had to be adapted to and when you're already over thinking things, those little changes add up. Pepper continued gently, seeing his expression. "I know it's pretty last minute but she wanted to see you off today." She took his plate after receiving a nod of completion.

"Does Daddy have to make more pancakes for Auntie May? Cuz I think he should make pancake pumpkins this time!"

"Oh you do, do you? Well, I think-", before he could finish, he was interrupted by the elevator ding. Peter got up from his stool and was the first to hug May as she reached the kitchen. She could see the tension in his shoulders a mile away, and she figured it didn’t go unnoticed by the other two members of the Peter Parker Protection Squad.

"Hi baby." She murmured as she held him tightly for a long moment. She pulled back slightly, just far enough to push a wayward curl from his forehead.

"Hi May." It was a quiet moment between the two as Pepper and Morgan stealthily slipped from the room.

"Good morning May." Tony chimed in after taking in the pair, leading to a goofy smile on his face.

"Stark." She happily snarked as she snatched a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Please, help yourself." He rolled his eyes, laughing lightly. 

"How are you doing Peter? Lay it on us, how are you feeling about today?" May asked. Peter froze where he stood, now having both his parent people facing him with open and inquiring looks. Their combined attention ratcheted Peter's heart rate up quicker than it normally would.

"Um..fine. I'm fine I mean. It's, it's all fine." He started brushing his hand up and down the side seam of his sweater, his nerves seeking a distracting sensation without conscious thought. He would have laughed at the almost perfectly in sync eyebrow raises that his stuttered answer earned him from both May and Mr. Stark if he hadn't already wanted to have this conversation over five minutes ago. "Yeah so, so I'm gonna go grab my uh backpack and stuff." And with that he scurried back to his room.

\--------

"I think we should just count ourselves lucky that the kid is so bad at hiding how he's really feeling." Tony joked lightly, although the concern in his eyes was ever present.

"I'd feel better if he wasn't always hiding such heavy things. His grief, Spiderman, his nerves. I would literally be thrilled if he was hiding say a school crush or maybe a joint under his pillow." May huffed as she took a seat on the stool Peter was originally occupying, waving halfheartedly to Pepper as she re-entered the room.

Tony snorted at the thought of his precious teen, who played with Legos and thought 'shit' was a horrible swear word, trying to hide a girlfriend or pot.

Pepper chimed in, having heard the last bit of conversation between the two, "It’s understandable how he's feeling. Not only does he have to return to school and have half his classmates and teachers be different but he also hasn't spent longer than a patrol away from one or both of you, at which time one or both of you called or checked in with him regularly."

"Pete knows he can text or call us anytime during school. May might be on shift but I saved the universe and have absolutely nothing I'd rather be than at the kids' beck and call."

"I know that, and he knows it too. But just because he knows it's an option doesn't mean it'll be easy to use it, especially if all of his peers appear to be handling things without the extra support."

"Yeah well none of his peers died excruciating deaths and then fought in a violent terrifying battle did they!" Tony's voice had risen more than he wanted it to. Both Pepper and May were wise enough to know the anger wasn't aimed towards them, merely the events that had occurred.

After Tony rubbed his eyes and caught his breath he looked up and saw both Morgan and Peter, holding hands with their backpacks on, standing in the doorway. Morgan's eyes were slightly wide at the raised voice and Peter was looking anywhere but the three adults.

"Um, Petey and I are ready for school!" Morgan said, not leaving her place by Peter's side. And oh how thankful Peter was for her quiet but firm countenance and handhold.

Tony tried catching Peter's eye but the kid was almost as good as himself in terms of emotional avoidance when the occasion struck. "Okay sweetheart, let me get my shoes on and I'll take you to baby genius school. Say bye to Peter since May will be dropping him off at big kid genius school."

"Aww, why does he have to go to a different school then me?"

"That's just how it works honey." Pepper added in as she tossed her own blazer on, planning to head downstairs to her office when the others left as well.

The adults all watched on as Peter kneeled down to Morgan's height. She threw her arms around his neck and he took a moment and squeezed his sister back, eyes closed just breathing the embrace in.

"I love you big bug! I hope you learn lots today and get to play with Ned!"

That made Peter laugh, and he appreciated the unintentional reminder that Ned would be by his side today, as usual. "Thanks little bug. I bet you're gonna learn even more than me. And I bet you thirty gummy worms you'll have made some new friends today too."

"You think so?" She asked quietly, her face still tucked in his shoulder.

"Absolutely, I met Ned at school when we were just a year older than you and look at us now. I was sitting by myself when he came over and said he liked my Star Wars shirt. Remember what I told you about making friends?"

She stood up a little straighter and recited, "As long as I'm nice to others that's what counts and if they don't wanna be friends its their problem."

He smiled down at her. "Close enough Mo." He gave her hand one more squeeze before standing up and looking over at May, subsequently catching all three pairs of slightly tear brightened eyes. One affectionate albeit slightly exasperated eye roll later and the group was headed down the lift. 

There was a slightly tearful goodbye on Pepper's part, sending her baby off to her first day of school after all was no small thing. May remembered when Peter was as small as Morgan is now, with too big glasses and a wild energy level that had only slightly leveled out. Peter gave May a squeeze when he noticed her thoughtful look and bright eyes.

Before the two pairs could part ways when they reached the lobby, Mr. Stark steered Peter a few feet away from May and Morgan. "Alright Roo, I want to hear from you today at least a couple times. If I don't, I am not above using Ted's hero worship to my advantage, you hear?" His hand hadn't left Peter's shoulder, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against the tension in Peter's neck that the boy didn’t even realize he had.

The attempt at levity was appreciated but completely undermined by the overwhelming love and parental concern that seemed to ooze out of the father figure. Didn't Mr. Stark realize Peter was barely holding it together as it was, that his nervousness had already left him feeling frazzled and wrung out before the day had begun.

Peter slowly exhaled a breath, a technique he had worked on a lot over the summer with May and Mr. Stark. Heck even Morgan had reminded him a time or two that he needed to "blow out the candles" and "smell the flowers" to get his breathing back on track. At least he knew he wasn't the only one struggling. Mr. Stark's recovery from the snap is a whole other subject not to be treaded on right now.

“Okay,” he said, looking his mentor-turned-dad in the eye, “I'll text at lunch if nothing else.”

“If you need me before then I'll be keeping my phone on me at all times. You can do this buddy, I know you can but that doesn’t mean you have to if at any point it’s not feeling right, okay?”

Peter was afraid that f he opened his mouth to speak, more than he wanted to would come out. Mr. Stark's hand tightened on his shoulder as he attempted to give a tightlipped smile and nod. He was pulled forward into the familiar position tucked against his pseudo father's firm chest, arms completely wrapped around him, encompassed on all sides by the familiar heartbeat and smells of home. Peter took a heavy breath in, released, and fortified himself. He's Spiderman after all, he can get through a day of high school. 

\--------

“Hey Parker! You look just as awful as you did before the Avengers saved the world, guess those five years dead didn’t help you much huh?”

Peter ignored Flash while walking with Ned to class. Ned was trying to give him a sympathetic smile while simultaneously glaring over his shoulder at stupid Flash who had been relentless since the morning began.

“At least you weren’t around to live through five more years of being poor and worthless. Too bad, maybe you would have-“

Ned whirled around to face Flash. “Would you just shut up already! No ones more pathetic than someone who torments others for fun!”

“Ned!” Peter latched onto his best friend's shirt sleeve, a familiar occurrence between the two, especially when one was in need of comfort. The busy hallway traffic didn’t help settle Peter's nerves but being physically connected to Ned did.

“Aww look at that! Penis Parker's got his fat boyfriend-“

“Stop it!” This time it was Peter’s turn cutting Flash off. Peter had been riding between numb and completely strung out all day. The general stress of trying to adjust, and the noises of a busy school while being away from his family all seemed to boil up into this moment.

“Wow, looks like you grew some balls, who would have thought!” Peter's eyes blazed as he stalked towards the bully. He ignored Flash all morning, the shoves, the dropped books, the stupid taunts but he had the nerve to turn his ugly mouth towards Ned and that was not okay.

“Leave us alone Flash.”

“Or what? You’ll get your sugar daddy Stark to- “

Peter shoved Flash back against the lockers, curtailing his super strength more than he would have liked. The harsh rattle of the lockers Flash bounced against sent a crackling pain through Peter's ears and head. Before either of the boys could continue, Ned gripped Peter's forearm, pulling him firmly away from the confrontation.

The pair was quiet as Ned lead them to the rarely used third floor bathrooms. The bell rang overhead but neither mentioned it.

“Peter…he's just a jerk.”

“I know. But he shouldn’t have said that stuff about you and Mr. Stark.”

“And the stuff he said about you. He shouldn’t have said any of it. Are you okay? You've been quiet all morning.” Peter leaned his head against the bathroom wall, the soft clunk against the tile the only sound filling the room. When he didn’t answer, Ned continued. “Um so I feel like I should mention I did a thing.”

Peter's eyes opened and narrowed slightly. “What thing Ned?”

“Well, I'm your Guy in the Chair right? So its sorta my job to look out for you and when your eyes went a little instant kill back there I did a thing and really you only shoved him like a little bit but we both know for you to get to that point that’s the equivalent of –“

“Ned!”

“Okay, okay. I texted Mr. Stark.”

Peter guessed it’d probably be pretty easy for the billionaire tech genius to low jack his phone for maximum dramatic effect, seeing as it started ringing in his pocket at that exact moment. Peter dug his phone out of his pocket to see that yup, Mr. IronDad is calling, all the while Ned was quietly trying to become invisible in the corner.

“Hello?”

“Hey kid. How’s the day going? Pretty relaxed? No fistfights or uncharacteristic violent outbursts of any kind?” Peter closed his eyes again. The day felt like it was lasting forever. And everything seemed to just keep building in pressure.

“Dad.” Peter choked out. Apparently hearing the man's voice was enough; the last ounce of overwhelming emotion that made his tears leak down his face. Ned seeing this, moved closer, unafraid to wrap an arm around his upset best friend. Peter pushed his face into Ned’s shoulder, still holding his phone against his other ear. 

Ned gently took the phone from Peter's hand and put it on speakerphone. Mr. Stark's concerned voice fills the room. “Peter, baby, what’s wrong honey? Ned?”

Peter sniffed, nose already stuffy from his crying. “It doesn’t feel right Dad, I'm sorry!”

“No no buddy, please don’t be sorry. This is what I'm here for, uh literally. I got in the car as soon as Ned texted, I’m right outside your school. Want me to come in or?”

Ned patted Peter's head softly a couple times, speaking up for both of them, “I'll walk him out Mr. Stark.”

“Good man, Leeds. I’ll see you boys in a few.” The line went dead after that. The quicker the call ended, the faster he could see his kid.

“C'mon Peter, let’s go see Iron Man.” Peter huffed out a laugh as Ned pulled him up. They were both thankful that class was in session as they walked through the halls uninterrupted. When they made it outside, Ned pulled him back into a hug with an extra little squeeze. Ned just smiled as they pulled apart and did their handshake goodbye. “I'll grab the rest of your syllabi and papers for today. I'll talk to you later, okay?”

"Thanks Ned." Peter attempted a smile. They both separated, Peter going down the front steps of the school before jumping into the black Audi. Peter's nerves quieted almost completely for the first time all day.

“Hi buddy.” The older man greeted, immediately taking notice of the red wet eyes his son was sporting. He reached across the center console and hugged Peter tight. The chestnut curls were tickling his nose but he didn’t even think of moving. If he could hold this child for the rest of his life he would, never letting go, never letting him out of his sight. He started placing kisses first atop the curls, then all over his son's face.

“Dad!” Peter burst with gritty laughter out of their embrace. “Your beard is scratchy!”

“Well excuse me bud, but it got a smile out of you and honestly that’s what I was aiming for.”

“Um, right.”

“And having you call me Dad is always a bonus.” Peter's cheeks reddened beautifully. Over the summer, it was easiest when talking to Morgan to refer to Pepper and Tony as Mom and Dad. It happened without Mo around a couple times too, mostly after a late night movie binge session and of course the level of sleepiness of the spiderbaby played a factor. But it always seemed to feel right, even if it was a new change.

Tony gave his son a gentle smile, tugged him in for one last forehead kiss, ignoring the playful grumbling of his teen, and decided he wanted to get this kid home.

“Alright squirt. Seatbelt on, we're grabbing lunch and then I'm declaring it a lab and lasagna making day.”

Peter nodded along and buckled in as they pulled away from the nightmare that was his first day back to school.

\-------  
After a successful afternoon of distractions, the pair tossed themselves on the couch in the Tower living room. They had about an hour before Happy was due to pick up Morgan.

“You wanna talk about earlier, kid?”

“What’s there to talk about? You guys know I was nervous about school and trying to be back to normal when things don’t feel normal and I- “

“Breathe bubba.” Tony said, leaning Peter back against his own chest while rubbing gentle circles against his son's.

Peter deflated like an overcooked noodle, tipping his head back to settle it on his dad's shoulder, feeling like his energy levels had well and truly been depleted with the ups and downs of the day.

“I'm just so tired.” He whispered. He was looking out the tall windows, seeing the beautiful sun rays meeting the ever-present glow of city life. How can such a scary world be so beautiful at the same time? Over the past 6 months since the battle and snap, Peter vacillated between feeling okay and that he'd found stable ground to move forward on and other times its felt like today, a chaotic tumble of emotions. 

“Oh Cucciolo,” Peter felt his father's chest vibrate with a soft hum, “I understand, but when you’re feeling like this I want you to come to me alright? Otherwise you'll be knocking kid’s lights out left and right.” Tony gave the boy a gentle playful shake, mindful of Peter's drooping eyes and boneless body imitation. “You and I both know that each day is different in terms of healing from what we've seen and done. You've got so many people on your team Pete, so many. And each person wants to help you more than the last. You just have to tell us when you need us, okay bud?”

“Mhmm.” Peter easily agreed, the warmth of the sun rays through the window, his dad's steady heartbeat and vibrations from speaking all worked together to lull him closer to sleep. “School was bad, but you came when I needed ya.” 

“I did. And I will for as long as you need me. May and Pepper will too.” Tony began to gently sway with the precious boy in his arms.

“Don’t want a nightm're.” Peter grumbled out his last concern before he could fully give in to the rest, even with his eyes fully closed now.

Tony tightened his arms around Peter's chest. “Don’t worry Roo. You just rest and I'll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness. This was a ride. I hope all you lovelies were able to escape into my little corner of the universe for a mo. Upon return to the real world, please remember to drink water and don't stay up too late!
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Check out this amazing fan art by seaofthemind on Tumblr!
> 
> [FanArt](https://seaofthemind.tumblr.com/post/634527021448495104/2-first-day)


End file.
